


Fatherhood

by mad_ramblings



Series: Forgotten [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/M, Family time, Reader-Insert, more love for my cowboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mad_ramblings/pseuds/mad_ramblings
Summary: Jack is spending some time with his family when his wife gives him some news.





	Fatherhood

Jack crept through the house, his hand hovering over the hilt of his gun. He checked every corner and behind every piece of furniture he came across. His spy senses were running on overdrive, every minuscule movement and slightest sound caught his attention. All of the sudden, two doors from the hallway burst open followed by a hail of bullets, a great deal of them hitting their intended target. Jack crumpled to the floor and laid there, still as a board.  
Then (Y/n) walked in from the kitchen, “What in the name of all things holy..!” She looked down to see Jack lying on the floor surrounded by bright, orange nerf bullets. “Dear, why are you on the floor?”  
He cracked one eye open and carefully wagged a finger to point down towards the hall. “The kids, they ambushed me.” She looked down the hall to see their two children, each giggling and holding a little, plastic nerf gun in their hands.  
She got down onto her knees and waved them over to her. “Shiloh, Elizabeth, did you two plan a surprise attack on daddy?” They both eagerly nodded their heads. “I see...” The way she trailed off made the children a bit wary at first. As she continued talking to her children (Y/n) reached over to Jack and quickly tapped two letters in Morse code onto the back of his hand. ‘TM’. “Now you two, I am very proud that you developed a plan to take daddy down, but I think you are missing a very important detail.”  
Their son Shiloh spoke up first, “What are we missing mama?” His sister repeated his question.  
(Y/n)’s eyes quickly darted over to Jack who winked in return. He was ready. “You two, my dear, darling little agents didn’t plan for a sneak attack by the tickle monster!” She already had a hold of Elizabeth and started tickling her relentlessly, earning a high pitched bout of laughter and giggles from her.  
Shiloh tried running away, but Jack bolted up and grabbed his son tickling him in the same fashion as his wife was doing with his daughter. The four of them played at this for a while, parents tickling child with the occasional attempt from the child to try and tickle the parent. After sufficiently tiring them out, Jack noticed the time and decided to whisk the kiddies off to put them down for some quiet time. (Y/n) remained there on the floor until Jack came back.  
He offered his hand to her and helped her up. “You alright darlin'?” She had been acting a bit strange these past couple of days and he wasn’t quite sure what was causing it. All he could pick up on was that she got this way after playing with the children as of late.  
She nodded her head and looked up at him. “Jack, how would you feel about having another kid?” He looked at her for a moment and then looked away, contemplating what he just heard.  
He pulled his wife into his arms and pressed a tender kiss to the top of her head. “Well, one or two more wouldn’t be too bad. You know how we southerners come from big families.” They laughed as he held her in his arms. She buried her face into his shoulder and mumbled something. He could feel the vibrations of her words, but couldn’t discern them. “What’d you say, darlin'?”  
She pulled her face from his shoulder and looked up at him. (Y/n) took a deep breath before speaking. “I said that I’m glad you said that.”  
Jack look at her for a moment, confused. “Hold up. Are you...?” She gave a small smile and a breathy laugh as she nodded her head. Jack felt a wide smile blossom across his face as he pulled his wife back into the largest hug he could give, spinning her around. Once he put her down he asked her, “How long have you known?”  
“Two months now. I wanted to make sure before I told you.”  
He planted a sweet kiss onto her lips. “Oh darlin’, I can’t wait for our family to get bigger.” They leaned in to kiss again, but were interrupted by Elizabeth calling out for her mother from her room. “I think that’s one of the only downside of kids.” He said, softly laughing to himself.  
“Well, welcome to fatherhood, Jack. We’re going to be dealing with this for a looong time.”


End file.
